Cindy Red
by fuzzywuzzy3778
Summary: A girl finds out about what happened in her past and now is getting ready to go to school but in the magical world! Will she still be able to talk to her friends back at home?
1. Cindy Red Finds out the Truth

A/N: this is my first story, and it's not finished yet. I'm going to add onto it later. Sorry if it's kind of confusing. PleaseR&R. I'll be open to any suggestions you have. Thanks! Also, please no flames!

I, Cindy Red, was born on November 3rd, 1992 in a town called Waswackey. The town was an odd town, but I didn't realize it, and everyone else thought it was normal.

Two days after my 1st birthday, something "evil" happened. But I wouldn't learn about this event until I was older because right after this, my parents decided to move far away from Waswackey so we couldn't get harmed. I soon forgot all about this odd town, and everyone there probably forgot about me and my family, too.

Afer leaving Waswackey, we moved to France, in Europe. It was a very busy town, with people always bustling along quickly, like a wildcat chasing its prey - but I got used to it soon after we moved.

I made many very close friends in France, and we did almost everything together. Except for on my 9th birthday when I got a letter. This letter was very peculiar, especially because it was delivered by a taffy-brown owl. I mysteriously looked at the delicate envelope in my hands for a few seconds, before I slowly tore it open and read what it said:

Dear Cindy Red,

I have sent this letter to inform you that you have been selected to attend Pearnlie School of Magic. Enclosed is a list of all of the neccesities needed for school.

Term begins September 3. Remember to have all of your books and equipment by then. We can't wait until your arrival!

Sincerely,

Proffesor Maywood

Proffesor Maywood,

Leon's assistant Head-Officer

This letter was very confusing, because me and my friends all knew that there was no such thing as magic. After awhile of discussing, we decided that it was probably a scam sent by someone at school. I went and told my mom about it, and was about to throw it out, when she stopped me.

"Cindy," she began cautiously. "There's some things that your dad and I haven't been telling you about. Um... I don't really know how to tell you this, Cindy. Well, I'll start here. You know how we told you that you were born in Waswackey?" She went on as I nooded y head.

"Well, everyone in Waswackey is magical - including your dad and I... and you. That letter is not a scam, it's real. Both your dad and I went to that school. We new you'd be asked soon, too." I just stared in amazement.

"Um... honey, since you've been invited, we're going to have to move back to Waswackey so you can go to school" my mom told me.

"Hmm... do you think I'll like Waswackey?" It was the first thing I'd said since mom told me.

"Of course you will! You'll love everything there!" my mom informed me. "There's jus one problem: That means we have to move - like I said before - and you won't be able to see your friends again - ever. Once we move into the magical world, we can't keep on coming back and forth to visit people." She finished and I sat quietly, astonished. Was mom right? Would I like it there? Would it be worth it to not see my friends ever again?

"NO!" Lisa (one of my friends) cried out in agony. "You can't go!"

"She's right" my other friend, Casey, chimed in. "You can't go, and leave us alone here" they had apparently been listening rom behind the door.

"Girls, can you please go home so Cindy and I can talk about this in private?" my mom requested. They quietly nodded their heads and walked out of the room droopily.

"They're right mom, I can't move there and never see them again - they're my best friends. I'm not sure if this is going to work out." I told my mom once my friends had left.

"I don't know, honey. We'll have to talk to dad" my mom replied and walked away. I sat there a while longer, pondering what I should do.

I tossed and turned all night, dreaming of what mighthappen after I decided if I sould go or not. I barely got a wink of sleep.

Early the next morning, Lisa called me. "You know, Cindy, I've been thinking about you going to that school, and I really think you should go. It would be a really great experience for you and we could write to each other" Lisa explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"About going to that school, yes. Avout everything else, no" she replied frankly.

"Then why _do_ you want me to go, then?"

"I can't tell you until I see you face to face" she told me. "How 'bout you come over to my house right now - we can give you breakfast."

"OK, I'll go tell my mom and be over there soon. See ya!" I exclaimed quickly and hung up. After explaining everything to mom, I headed over to Lisa's house. When I got there, Lisa and Casey were already sitting at the kitchen table, about to eat breakfast.

"Hi lisa. Hi Casey" I said.

"Hi" they chorused.

"So... what's the real reason why you want me to go to that school?" I quickly got right to the subject/

"Well..." Lisa started. "I have to show you something. Stay here and I'll be right back" Casey and Lisa left the room. While i waited, I began to eat some cereal which lay in front of me. They soon came back and Lisa handed me a delicate envelope - it was the same envelope that I had gotten! I couldn't believe that it was true, so I slowly opened it while my friends watched me intently. It was slightly different than what mine said. I quietly read it to myself:

Dear Lisa Huckleberry,

I have sent this letter to inform you that you are one of the few cyclonse (person with non-magical parents) that has been chosen to attend Pearnlie School of Magic. Enclosed is a list of all of the necessities needed for school.

Term begins September 3. Remember to have all of your books and equipment by then. We can't wait until your arrival!

Sincerely,

Professor Maywood

Proffesor Maywood,

Leon's assistant Head-Officer

I couldn't believe that she was chosen to go. We could go together, after all! I could go back to Waswackey, my home-town, and still be with my friends - well, actually, only Lisa, but that's better than nothing.  
"Is it really true? You actually got chosen? I mean, that's great! We can still go to school together now! I wish you could come, too, Casey." I kept babbling on, I was so excited.  
"Um..." Casey looked back and forth between me and Lisa. "Should I tell her now?" Casey asked Lisa.  
"She pretty much asked for it" Lisa replied, smiling slightly.  
"What? What do you know that I don't?" I asked them.  
"Well... this" Casey told me, while pulling an envelope out of her coat pocket.  
"Oh my gosh! You got in, too!" I exclaimed excitedly. "This is great. Maybe we can go shopping for our supplies together! Did you tell your parents yet?"  
"Well... not yet, but I'm going to, and I think your parents can help" Lisa explained. "My parents don't believe in magic, just like how we didn't believe in magic before now, and they won't believe me when I show this to them. So... this is where your parents come in. I think they can tell my parents about everything - my mom, especially, always listens to your mom."  
"And then maybe they can try to convince my parents, too!" Casey chimed in.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" I exclaimed joyfully.

During breakfast, we discussed all the adventures we'd have together in Waswackey and at school. Right after breakfast we left for my house to tell my parents our plan. We explained to my mom what we thought we should do.  
"Oh, girls, that sounds like a great idea!" she exclaimed happily. "I know Cindy will be much happier with you two there with her. But when are we going to do it?"  
"I was thinking that I'd ask you to come over for dinner, then you and my parents could try to convince Casey's parents" Lisa explained.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" My mom replied.  
"Come on guys, lets go upstairs to my room." I suggested.  
"I would, but I have to go home" Lisa said. "Bye guys!"  
"Will you stay with me?" I asked Casey pleadingly.  
"OK, maybe for a little bit" she replied, then followed me upstairs to my bedroom.   
Once upstairs in my room, we continued our discussion on all of the adventures we'd have together. THere was so much to do! So much to see! We talked a long time, and then Casey realized she should go.  
"Bye, Casey. I'll see you tonight!" I cried after her.  
"Bye!" Casey replied while opening the back door. Two seconds later she was out of sight.  
"Hey, Cindy, can you help me?" my mom asked in a strained voice while stopping at my bedroom door with a huge heap of clothes.  
"Oh, OK" I said and got up to go take some of the clothes from the pile.  
"Oh, thankyou so much. My arms were just about ready to fall off" she told me in relief.  
"So, what did you girls end up talk about?" she asked me curiously.  
"Mainly Waswackey" I informed her happily.  
"All of you are going to have a lot of fun there" my mom replied, smiling. "I remember when your dad and I went there. We had a lot of fun together".  
"Are you talk about me?" my dad asked while walking up the stairs, right behind mom.   
"Dad, you're home!" usually my dad got home really late, so I wasn't used to seeing him so early.  
"Yeah, I got a couple hours off today" he informed us.  
"Maybe we can do something fun as a family?" my mom suggested.   
"What do you you have in mind?" my dad questioned.  
"Bowling" my mom replied, ingly  
"Sounds great to me!" I exclaimed, with a broad smile on my face.

We had a wonderous time bowling and all of us were jolly when we finished. We played games, and my dad won both of them (of course).  
"BERR-INNNG! BERR-INNNG!" the phone rang shrilly on it's post.  
"Hello" I said into the phone.  
"It's me, Lisa. Want to come over for dinner?" she asked me.  
"Oh yeah!" I replied. "we'll be right over."  
"Remember the plan!" she whispered to me frantically and hung up (she didn't want her parents to know that we had planned this).  
"Mom! Dad!" I called up the stairs. "We have to go to Lisa's house! She just called!" my mom came rushing down, followed by my puzzled dad.  
"What's going on?" my dad asked.  
"Hurry up!" my mom screamed anxiously. "We'll explain in the car!" We all rushed to the car and my mom and I started to explain what was going on.  
"Remember how I told you that Cindy got her invitation to go to Pearnlie School of Magic?" my mom reminded my dad.  
"Oh yes, I remember! Congratulations Cindy. Did you decide to go?" He asked me.  
"Yes, I did, and that's the reason we're going to Lisa's house" I explained. "Both Lisa and Casey got invited, but their parents don't believe in magic. We're going to try to get their parents to believe in magic and let them go to school with me."  
"Oh, now I get it, That's a good plan!" my dad said. "Who thought of it?"  
"Lisa" I told him.  
"But that's beside the point" my mom cut in. "We need to help them as much as we can. I can tell they really want to be able to go."  
"OK" my dad replied. "We'll do our best.

The dinner was very good; Lisa's mom had made steak and mashed potatoes and gravy. Mrs. Huckleberry was a very good cook.  
"Hmm... this is good. Where did you learn how to cook so well?" my mom asked.  
"I guess it comes naturaly to me" she replied.  
"Oh, nothing much comes natural to me, besides ma- mag- uh... never mind." my mom tried to lead to the subject.  
"What comes natural to you?" Mrs. Huckleberry started to interogate my mother.  
"I think you guys should go upstairs" my mother quietly whispered to me.  
"Come on guys. Let's go upstairs" I suggested - repeating my mother's words.  
"OK, we can go to my room" Lisa replied, while standing up. We all go up and quickly ran upstairs to Lisa's room.  
"I hope your parents can convince my parents to let me to to that school, so that they can all try to convince Casey's parents" Lisa said once we were in her room.  
"It will be so much funner if you could come to Waswackey with me" Cindy admitted. "I don't know what I'd do without you two." She smiled weakly at the two of them thinking about what she knew they were thinking about, too. They were all silent for about 20 minutes, until they heard a comotion downstairs.  
"So you just expect me to let my daughter go to a magical school where I have no control over her? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" screeched Lisa's mother.  
"Well, uh... I- I- I- guess so" we heard my mom stutter.  
"Well it's not going to happen! You shouldn't of even tried! Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!" Lisa's mom cried out. She started to push my parents toward the door.  
"Wait a second! I need to get my daughter!" my mom screamed and quickly ran upstairs to get me. "Come on - we have to go now, Cindy."  
"But why, mom?" I asked.  
"I'll explain in the car, now get moving!" she said while whisking me away to the car.  
"Mom, what was that for?" I exclaimed angrily.  
"Lisa's mother" she spat, disgustedly. "I never want to speak to her again! I can't believe I even tried. She's a stubborn-"  
"Mom, calm down and tell me what happened."  
"I don't know if you want to know, Cindy" my dad said. Everyone was quiet the rest of the way home.  
"Cindy, after what happened tonight, I really don't feel like talking to Casey's parents, and I want to leave as soon as possible. I think tommorow we should go shopping for your supplies" my mom told me.  
"But mom, then I won't be able to talk to Lisa and Casey!" I exclaimed fretfully.  
"You can always write. And besides, Lisa's mom probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, so she might not even let you talk to her" my mom replied. Maybe you can get an owl for them, too." For the rest of the afternoon I just sat around in my room. I was too miserable to do anything.  
"Knock, knock" my mom imitated while rasping her knuckles against my bedroom door.  
"Come in" I answered.  
"Honey, I'm really sorry about what happened. I tried my best" my mom told me apologetically. "That woman is as stubborn as a donkey; when she makes up her mind there's nothing anyone can do. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault mom - I just wish there was some way that we could make it work" I half moaned. "You know what, I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go to sleep - is that okay?" I asked.  
"Okay honey, I'll let you go to sleep. Remember, we're going shopping tommorow" my mom said, trying to cheer me up (I loved shopping).  
"Goodnight mom" I replied sleepily, then yawned and went to sleep.

Chapter Two  
Casey Might Come, Too!  
I slept in the next morning, and when I woke up I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I was bewildered by what I saw when I got downstairs. Nothing was in the right place; the kitchen table was up-side-down, the refrigerator was on its side, etc.  
"What's going on?" I questioned. "Why is everything... out of order?" I asked myself, outloud.  
"Well, your father and I decided that when we go shopping for your equipment, well, we'll just stay there. We emptied almost everything so we can bring it" my mom told me, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Oh" I replied, disappointedly. Now I definitely wouldn't be able to say bye to Lisa and Casey.  
"Honey, I'm sorry, but it's something that we felt we needed to do" my mom explained.  
"OK. Um... can I at least call Lisa and Casey and tell them that we're going?" I asked quickly.  
"Of course, go right ahead. But try to hurry up because we're almost ready to go" my mom smiled at me and I ran upstairs to call my 2 best friends. I had memorized both of their phone numbers by heart - and likewise, with them. First I called Lisa - her mom answered.  
"Hello" she said sweetly.  
"Um... is Lisa there? I need to talk to her" I tried to reply equally as sweet as her.  
"NO! I will not let you speak to my daughter - you'll probably just try to make a plan to help her escape and go to that weir "magic" school, as you call it" she bellowed, quickly changing from sweet to fierce.  
"Well, OK, I don't have to talk to her. I just wanted to tell her that I'm leaving - right now. Can you tell her that?" I asked desperately.  
"Oh, so you finally decided to move back, eh? Well, I'll tell her, and you tell your mom that it's about time" she said; I could just see the smirk on her face.  
"Thanks! Goodbye!" I said, but too late, she already hung up. "Well, that didn't work very well" I said to myself, as I hung up and started to dial Casey's number.  
"Hello" It was Casey who answered.  
"Hi Casey! Um... there's something really important that I have to tell you" I told her.  
"Can it wait? I have something that's probably even more important - and it needs to be decided quickly, before you go" she explained.  
"Well, that's just it, I'm moving - now" I told her.  
"Then this is perfect timing" she replied. "After you left last night, I left soon after. I knew that your parents wouldn't want to have to go through that again with my parents, so I just told them. I explained everything to them, and my mom actually believed me! My dad didn't, but my mom's thinking it over. She wants to talk to your mom to make sure I'm telling the truth. Isn't that great? I think you should get your mom on as soon as possible."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? That's awesome! I'll try to convince my mom to talk to your mom. Wait one sec" I replied quickly and dashed off to get my mom. "Mom! I have great news - Casey might be able to come to Waswackey with me!" I started, and then told her everything that Casey had just told me. "But her mom wants to talk to you. Can you? Please? At least I'd have one friend then."  
"OK, I guess I'll talk to her. This better not take long" She replied. I jumped up and down for joy, and gave her the phone. Our parents talked for about ten minutes, and then mom hung up. "She's going to come." my mom informed me. "But we're going to have to help her - good thing everything is already ready. OK, get everything packed into the car, then we're heading over to Casey's house. Come on - Faster!" Everyone grabbed a big bundle of things and headed out to the car.  
"I don't think all of this stuff will fit in the car" I said, doubtfully.  
"That's the beauty of magic" My dad replied, and opened the car. Inside it looked like a humungous limosine - anything could fit in there! It was totally different from the outside. "We knew that not everything would fit, so we used magic to make it bigger - and we kind of decided to make it comfier, too."  
"Oh" I replied; that's all I could say I was so amazed. We hurriedly finished packing, and got situated in the car - then we were off to Casey's house! It only took us 2 minutes to get there.  
"Ding-Dong!" went the doorbell.  
"I'm coming!" someone from inside yelled. "Hello there" Casey's mom said after opening up the door and letting us inside. "Casey and I are almost done packing; we're not sure if we want the whole family to move to Waswackey, or not. What do you think?"  
"I think that you should first go to Waswackey, and then we can all look around and buy the equipement. Then you can decide if you like it and want your family to live there.If you decide yes, we'll come back here with you and get your stuff packed up. Then we can go back and look for a place to live. If no, then Casey can live with us until school starts, and she can write to you" my mom suggested.  
"OK, we can do that" Casey's mom decided. The whole time they were doing this, Casey and I were just talking - we were mainly talking about Waswackey.  
"Do you want your family to live in Waswackey with you?" I asked her.  
"Yes, because if they don't, then I'll barely ever be able to see them - It might make me feel like an orphan or somethin" she explained.  
"Come on girls, we're ready to go" my mom told us. "Grab a bunch of stuff and put it in the car."  
"Oh my gosh - I almost forgot to tell you: Magic is awesome! You should see the car - it's so much different because my parents did something to it using magic." I exclaimed. "You will be so surprised when you see it. I was right - when she saw the inside of the car, her jaw dropped so low that you could fit 10 monkeys inside of it. She was even more amazed than I was!  
"Come on, Casey, hurry up" Casey's mom told her. "I know it's amazing, I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But that's beside the point, we have to go!" She prodded Casey in the back and urged her into the car.  
"I told you it was amazing" I whispered to her when she finally got in the car.  
"Girls, it's going to be a long trip, so why don't you watch a movie or something" my dad suggested, while pulling out a portable DVD player.  
"I could get used to this" I replied while looking through the selection of movies that we could watch. After awhile, Casey and I finally chose to watch "The Princess Diaries".

Once we finished watching the movie, my dad said that we were kind of close, but we still had quite awhile to go.  
"I told you it would be a long trip" he said. "Now please stop whining so I can pay attention to my driving." I stared out the window.  
"Oh my gosh!" I screamed suddenly.  
"What?" Casey asked, alarmed.  
"Are we... flying?" I questioned my dad.  
"You haven't noticed? We've been flying for awhile - it's the only way to get to the magical world" my dad told us briskly, like it was nothing.  
"That is so cool!" I exclaimed. "But then won't other people see us?"  
"Nope, only magic-makers can see magical cars and such" my dad replied, not the least bit worried.  
"If you say so" I said.

We finally got to Waswackey, and it was amazing. Casey and I were as excited as a toddler on their birthday. Everything was so different from the un-magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's Finally Time To Leave For Waswackey

I slept in the next morning, and when I woke up I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I was bewildered by what I saw when I got downstairs. Nothing was in the right place; the kitchen table was up-side-down, the refrigerator was on its side, etc.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "Why is everything... out of order?" I asked myself, outloud.

"Well, your father and I decided that when we go shopping for your equipment, well, we'll just stay there. We emptied almost everything so we can bring it" my mom told me, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh" I replied, disappointedly. Now I definitely wouldn't be able to say bye to Lisa and Casey.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but it's something that we felt we needed to do" my mom explained.

"OK. Um... can I at least call Lisa and Casey and tell them that we're going?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, go right ahead. But try to hurry up because we're almost ready to go" my mom smiled at me and I ran upstairs to call my 2 best friends. I had memorized both of their phone numbers by heart - and likewise, with them. First I called Lisa - her mom answered.

"Hello" she said sweetly.

"Um... is Lisa there? I need to talk to her" I tried to reply equally as sweet as her.

"NO! I will not let you speak to my daughter - you'll probably just try to make a plan to help her escape and go to that weir "magic" school, as you call it" she bellowed, quickly changing from sweet to fierce.

"Well, OK, I don't have to talk to her. I just wanted to tell her that I'm leaving - right now. Can you tell her that?" I asked desperately.

"Oh, so you finally decided to move back, eh? Well, I'll tell her, and you tell your mom that it's about time" she said; I could just see the smirk on her face.

"Thanks! Goodbye!" I said, but too late, she already hung up. "Well, that didn't work very well" I said to myself, as I hung up and started to dial Casey's number.

"Hello" It was Casey who answered.

"Hi Casey! Um... there's something really important that I have to tell you" I told her.

"Can it wait? I have something that's probably even more important - and it needs to be decided quickly, before you go" she explained.

"Well, that's just it, I'm moving - _now_" I told her.

"Then this is perfect timing" she replied. "After you left last night, I left soon after. I knew that your parents wouldn't want to have to go through that again with my parents, so I just told them. I explained everything to them, and my mom actually believed me! My dad didn't, but my mom's thinking it over. She wants to talk to your mom to make sure I'm telling the truth. Isn't that great? I think you should get your mom on as soon as possible."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? That's awesome! I'll try to convince my mom to talk to your mom. Wait one sec" I replied quickly and dashed off to get my mom. "Mom! I have great news - Casey might be able to come to Waswackey with me!" I started, and then told her everything that Casey had just told me. "But her mom wants to talk to you. Can you? Please? At least I'd have one friend then."

"OK, I guess I'll talk to her. This better not take long" She replied. I jumped up and down for joy, and gave her the phone. Our parents talked for about ten minutes, and then mom hung up. "She's going to come." my mom informed me. "But we're going to have to help her - good thing everything is already ready. OK, get everything packed into the car, then we're heading over to Casey's house. Come on - Faster!" Everyone grabbed a big bundle of things and headed out to the car.

"I don't think all of this stuff will fit in the car" I said, doubtfully.

"That's the beauty of magic" My dad replied, and opened the car. Inside it looked like a humungous limosine - anything could fit in there! It was totally different from the outside. "We knew that not everything would fit, so we used magic to make it bigger - and we kind of decided to make it comfier, too."

"Oh" I replied; that's all I could say I was so amazed. We hurriedly finished packing, and got situated in the car - then we were off to Casey's house! It only took us 2 minutes to get there.

"Ding-Dong!" went the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" someone from inside yelled. "Hello there" Casey's mom said after opening up the door and letting us inside. "Casey and I are almost done packing; we're not sure if we want the whole family to move to Waswackey, or not. What do you think?"

"I think that you should first go to Waswackey, and then we can all look around and buy the equipement. Then you can decide if you like it and want your family to live there.If you decide yes, we'll come back here with you and get your stuff packed up. Then we can go back and look for a place to live. If no, then Casey can live with us until school starts, and she can write to you" my mom suggested.

"OK, we can do that" Casey's mom decided. The whole time they were doing this, Casey and I were just talking - we were mainly talking about Waswackey.

"Do you want your family to live in Waswackey with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, because if they don't, then I'll barely ever be able to see them - It might make me feel like an orphan or somethin" she explained.

"Come on girls, we're ready to go" my mom told us. "Grab a bunch of stuff and put it in the car."

"Oh my gosh - I almost forgot to tell you: Magic is awesome! You should see the car - it's so much different because my parents did something to it using magic." I exclaimed. "You will be so surprised when you see it. I was right - when she saw the inside of the car, her jaw dropped so low that you could fit 10 monkeys inside of it. She was even more amazed than I was!

"Come on, Casey, hurry up" Casey's mom told her. "I know it's amazing, I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But that's beside the point, we have to go!" She prodded Casey in the back and urged her into the car.

"I told you it was amazing" I whispered to her when she finally got in the car.

"Girls, it's going to be a long trip, so why don't you watch a movie or something" my dad suggested, while pulling out a portable DVD player.

"I could get used to this" I replied while looking through the selection of movies that we could watch. After awhile, Casey and I finally chose to watch "The Princess Diaries".

Once we finished watching the movie, my dad said that we were kind of close, but we still had quite awhile to go.

"I told you it would be a long trip" he said. "Now please stop whining so I can pay attention to my driving." I stared out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed suddenly.

"What?" Casey asked, alarmed.

"Are we... flying?" I questioned my dad.

"You haven't noticed? We've been flying for awhile - it's the only way to get to the magical world" my dad told us briskly, like it was nothing.

"That is _so_ cool!" I exclaimed. "But then won't other people see us?"

"Nope, only magic-makers can see magical cars and such" my dad replied, not the least bit worried.

"If you say so" I said.

We finally got to Waswackey, and it was amazing. Casey and I were as excited as a toddler on their birthday. Everything was so different from the un-magical world. Everyone there was much different then eachother - some had wands, some had beards, some had ear hair, and many other things. The clothing was also much different. Most people wore long robes that went down to your ankles, or some of the girls wore a long shirt and a beautiful, flowing skirt. We looked muh different then everyone else, and I felt very embarrased.

"First we have to look at the things you need - where did I put that list" my mom said, more to herself than anyone else. "Ahah! Here it is. Let's see, what do you need?" Then she showed it to everyone and we read it to ourselves.

Needed Materials for all students:

Class Robes (your class is Dingleboom - class colors are Red and Blue)

Dress robes and nices shoes/ neccesities for dances

A wand

And anything else mentioned.

ALl students must take the following classes:

- Charming Spells

needed equipment:

'Beginner Spells for Charming' By Adrath Bestuton

'Spells That Charm Everyone' By Pettric Ovreah

A wand

- Battles With Magic

needed equipment:

'How to Battle, When Using Magic' By Laura Lenrae

A wand

- Flying

needed equipment:

A Broom and/or a Flubberbuster

- Defense

needed equipment:

'Defense Skills That Everyone Should Know' By Keeth Carlson

A wand (optional - but easier)

Students may choose as many of the following classes as they want, but they must at least take one. And they should also realize that these classes will be like any other regular class.

- Cyclonse Way of Living

needed equipment:

'A different Way of Living' By Pettric Ovreah

- Animals of the Magical World

needed equipment:

'The Different Animals that Live With Us' By Keeth Carlson

'Different Ways That Animals Live' by Laura Lenrae

- Your Strenght

needed equipment:

'The Different Strenghts of Different People' By Adrath Bestuton

If you have any questions about the needed materials or the different classes that you can take, then just send an owl to Proffesor Maywood's Office, Pearnlie School of Magic, Upper Floor. Thanks for your time! Remember that you must come to school with all of the materials needed and you must have already decided what extra classes you want to take.

"I wonder what class you're in?" I questioned Casey curiously.

"Mom, do you have my materials list?" Casey asked her mom.

"Actually, I do" Casey's mom said, while taking out a thin peice of paper from her pocket. "Here you go."

"Let me see... I'm in the same class as you!" Casey exclaimed joyfully. We both rejoiced as my mom and dad looked around, trying to figure out where we were.

"Ah! I remember now! We're in Timbrig, it's about.. 2 1/2 miles away. We have to head a little north" my mom explained.

"Oh, Timbrig, now I know where we are. Thanks" my dad said, and started to drive again. It only took about 4 minutes to get to Waswackey.

"Where are we gonna buy all of our equipment?" I asked my parents.

"Well, actually we're first going to go to our old house, because we never sold it, we just asked our neighbors to watch over it for us, because we knew we'd be coming back some day. We left some of our supplies over there, so we're going to check out what we have and see what else we need to buy" my mom told me. "Don't worry, though, we're almost there." We got to our house in about 2 minutes.

"Here we are!" my dad told us, smiling broadly. "Home, sweet home. Come on, let's go inside. Maybe we can relax for awhile and get a bite to eat."

"Why, what time is it?" Casey's mom questioned?

"Well, when we left, it was 9:20, but now it's 12:32" my dad replied.

"It took us 3 hours and 12 minutes to get her!" Casey and I cried out at the same time.

"No, it actually only took 1 hour and 5 minutes, but the magical world is 2 hours and 7 minutes ahead, exactly" dad explained.

"Oh" We all said. Then we went inside. It was a beautiful house! I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about it, or that I even actually lived here before.

"Just as beautiful as when we left it" my mom muttered happily.

"AH!" I screeched suddenly. "There's a man in our living room! What is he doing!"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just Bob, he's watched over our house the whole time we were gone. Be quiet, I think he's sleeping" my mom informed us.

"Not anymore, I'm not" Bob said suddenly. "I can't believe it's actually time for little Cindy to start school! Welcome back! Oh, and who are your new friends?" Bob didn't forget anyone or anything.

"I know, time really went by quickly. I'm so happy to be back, finally" my dad said and went over by Bob to shake his hand. "This is my daughter's friend, Casey - she's a cyclonse - and this is her mother."

"Hello, Casey, and her mother" Bob greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello Bob, you can call me Mary" Casey's mother replied.

"Oh, sorry, Hello Mary" He repeated. "Did you have a good and safe trip?" He asked, now turning his attention to my parents.

"It was very pleasant" my father replied. "It seems like everything here is doing pretty well, too?"

"Girls, let's let them get aquainted again and we can go downstairs and see if we can find anything useful" my mother told us as Bob started to show Dad everything. Mom then lead us downstairs. "Hm... I can't quite remember where everything is. Can you girls help me search? If you want to, you can help, too, Mrs. Flinster." (Mrs. Flinster is Casey's mother). After searching for about 20 minutes, we found most of my parents old stuff.

"Let's bring this stuff upstairs" my mom suggested and we all grabbed some things to bring upstairs. Then we spread everything out on th floor and looked to see if we could use anything. Either my mom or dad had apparently been in Dingleboom, also, because they had red and blue robes. They also had some dress robes, dressy shoes, two flubberbusters, and a book 'The Different Strenghts of Different People' By Adrath Bestuton. They also had a lot of other stuff that was probably pretty old and we couldn't use.

"Well, at least there's some stuff. You two girls can split the dress robes and all of the dressy neccesities, and both of you can get a flubberbuster. The other stuff we're going to have to get one more of. I wonder if there's somewhere where we can trade in cyclonse money more magical money. Maybe we should first go to the bank and get some of our money that we left here before we left. While we're at the bank, we can ask where we should go" my mom stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther Three

Shopping For Supplies

We told my dad where we were going to go, and then left. We planned on going to the bank to get our money, and then meet dad and Bob at Phil's Icecream Shoppe (a little "restaraunt" close to our house).

"Everyone, let's hurry up so that we can get to Phil's Icecream Shoppe quickly" my mom said. "The bank is over that way" my mom pointed slightly northwest. We got into the car, and headed toward the bank. It only took 2 minutes to get to the bank. We got out of the car, and went inside. The bankowners were very mysterious bankowners.


End file.
